The present invention generally relates to information memories that require a refresh device in order to refresh at certain time intervals the information that is held in the memory cells. The invention specifically relates to a method for testing such a refresh device of an information memory that is designed to refresh the information stored in a multiplicity of cells of the memory as a state of the respective cell, in each case before a guaranteed minimum retention time has elapsed. The refresh device includes a refresh selector for selecting memory cells to be refreshed; a sensing device for sensing the state of each cell selected by the selector; a restorer for setting each selected cell into a fresh state, which, in a refresh operating mode of the restorer that effects the refreshing, represents the information derived from the sensed state. An important, but not exclusive, application of the invention is DRAMs (Dynamic Random Access Memories), i.e. dynamic memories with direct access, in particular semiconductor memories of this generic type.
The extent to which a cell state that has been imprinted by the writing of an information item remains stable depends on the nature of the memory cells used in an information memory. If the cells include bistable electrical circuits (flip-flops), then the information that has been written is preserved as long as the power supply is not interrupted. However, certain memory cells of a different type are configured in such a way that in the course of time they lose the information that has been written, and therefore have to be xe2x80x9crefreshedxe2x80x9d from time to time.
This applies for example to memory cells in which the actual memory element is an electrical capacitance (capacitor) with different possible charge states, an information item that has been written being represented by the level of the charge. On account of inevitable leakage of the capacitor, the introduced charge volatilizes in the course of time to such an extent that an information item represented by introduced charge no longer can be unambiguously identified. The cell state can then be interpreted incorrectly during reading. If the cells are operated as binary memories, by a distinction being made only between the two cell states xe2x80x9cchargedxe2x80x9d (high or H level) and xe2x80x9cdischargedxe2x80x9d (low or L level), for the representation of the binary values xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d, then after a certain time the charge of a cell which has had xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d written to it may have decayed to such an extent that a xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d is read at this cell. Quite similar problems arise to an even more pronounced degree if the cells are each used to store more than two discrete information values, by a number of information values being assigned to specific intermediate levels of the charge.
In addition to the capacitive memory cells mentioned above, other kinds of memory cells may also require refreshing. In general, the invention applies to all types of memory cells in which at least one of the information-describing states is volatile. In this case, these states may be of an arbitrary physical or chemical nature.
In principle, a refresh includes the following: the cell state is sensed in good time before it might have volatilized so far that the information represented by it could no longer be unambiguously identified; after, the information identified by the sensed cell state is written afresh to the relevant cell.
The period for which an information item can be retained in a cell, i.e. the xe2x80x9cretention timexe2x80x9d for which the information item that has been written remains unambiguously identifiable in the cell, is dictated by construction and can differ greatly from cell to cell within the same memory module. In commercially available DRAMs effecting capacitive storage, the guaranteed minimum retention time of a xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d (that is to say of the information described by the H level) is usually a few milliseconds, whereas the actual retention time of the xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d may randomly be much longer in some cells, in many cases even up to a few seconds. When choosing the time intervals for the refresh, however, it is necessary, just for organizational reasons, to comply with the guaranteed minimum retention time, i.e. the intervals between the refreshes must not be longer than this period of time.
An information memory whose cells are in need of the refresh requires and uses, as is known, a refresh device having the following constituents: a refresh selector for selecting memory cells to be refreshed; a sensor for sensing the state of each cell selected by the refresh selector; a restorer for setting each selected cell into a fresh state. The refresh device constructed in this way is normally operated automatically in such a way that the selector selects all the memory cells in accordance with a sequential program set by the user, that the sensor senses the state of each selected cell, and that the restorer sets the relevant cell afresh into that state which corresponds to the information derived from the sensed state. The aforementioned sequential program of the refresh selector must be configured by the user such that no cell remains unrefreshed for longer than the guaranteed minimum retention time of the memory.
In the course of the design analysis and in the production test, a check must be made to determine whether the refresh device can carry out the desired refresh reliably and at all of the cells which are to be selected. A possible malfunction may be that the refresh selector does not correctly follow the set program. This can happen in particular when, in the selector, a cyclically operated refresh counter is used for the cyclically repeated selection of the addresses of the cells or cell groups to be refreshed and the overflow function of said counter does not work correctly or the counter stutters in another way. Another malfunction may occur when a cell that is selected for sensing is not reached by the restorer.
A method for testing the refresh device is insufficient if it only includes the following: writing a known information item tending toward volatility to the entire cell array, then completing a refresh cycle over all the cells shortly before the minimum retention time has elapsed, and subsequently verifying whether all the cells still contain the information that was written. This method is insufficient because those cells whose actual retention time is distinctly longer than the minimum retention time may, at the instant of verification, have retained their information even if they were passed over in the refresh cycle.
In order to yield a really meaningful test result, it is customary, therefore, to write the information and then to carry out many successive refresh cycles, at intervals of in each case not longer than the minimum retention time, but in total for a duration which is longer than the maximum retention time to be expected only in this way is it possible, using the subsequently sensed information content of the cells, to ascertain whether and which cells were regularly passed over during the refresh cycles. However, this method requires long test times and is ruled out, therefore, in particular when the tests, in the case of a relatively large memory, ought to be carried out only in sections on small memory blocks.
As an alternative, instead of checking the refresh result itself, the mode of operation of the refresh counter might just be checked. However, this does not allow identification of many defect states, such as, for instance, the lack of actually being able to reach a selected cell. A defect for example in the wiring between the refresh counter and the address decoder would remain unnoticed, as would a defect in the multiplexer which is usually provided for selection between normal address and refresh address. Moreover, a counter check requires the detection of the respectively existing count status (instantaneous count) in order to be able to ascertain any defects in the operation of the counter. In many refresh counters, displays indicating the counter reading or a defined reset state are not provided, so that in these cases additional detection hardware is needed for the test, e.g. a special scan chain.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method for testing the refresh device of an information memory that overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and that tests the refresh device of an information memory and yields statements in a short test time that can be used to ascertain whether all the constituents of the refresh device are operating in accordance with the specifications.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a method for testing a refresh device of an information memory is provided. The information memory has a multiplicity of cells. Each cell of the multiplicity of cells has a minimum retention time and storing information as a state of the respective cell. The refresh device is designed to refresh the information stored in each cell of the multiplicity of cells before the guaranteed minimum retention time has elapsed. According to the method, the first step is providing a refresh selector for selecting a cell to be refreshed from a multiplicity of cells. The next step is providing a sensor for sensing a state of each cell selected by the refresh selector. The next step is providing a restorer for setting each selected cell into a fresh state when in a refresh operating mode. The restorer refreshes and represents the information derived from the sensed state, and has a test operating mode. The next step is verifying the respective states of each of the selected cells to produce a verified state for each cell. The next step is setting the fresh state for each selected cell to a predetermined state that differs perceptively from the previously verified state with the restorer operating in the test operating mode before the elapsing of the guaranteed minimum retention time. The next step is checking whether the states of the selected cells set in the test operating mode of the restorer correspond to the predetermined states.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the verification includes writing a known information item to each selected cell.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the known information item forces all of the participating cells to assume the same state when the known information is written. In addition, the fresh state predetermined in the test operating mode of the restorer is identical for all of the participating cells.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, a total range of possible states is defined. And, the fresh state predetermined in the test operating mode of the restorer differs perceptively from the verified state, anywhere within the total range of possible states.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, a number N of cell groups of the memory is being refreshed. Each cell group contains at least one memory cell. The selector contains a refresh address counter with a counting range of N counts, and a refresh clock periodically emitting refresh clock pulses advancing the refresh address counter cyclically. Each of the N cell groups have an address addressable by the refresh counter. The next step that is applied to the underlying the method includes choosing a cell group. The next step is writing a known information item at the address of a chosen cell group. The next step is applying a number X of refresh clock pulses with the restorer being operated in the test operating mode before the guaranteed minimum retention time has elapsed. The next step is checking whether the state of the chosen cell group set by the operation of the restorer corresponds to the predetermined states after X refresh clock pulses have been applied.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, X=N; and the method includes applying a number Y of refresh clock pulses with the restorer in the refresh operating mode. Y is a number other than an integer multiple of N. Once these steps are completed, the following can be repeated. The first repeated step is writing a known information item at the address of a chosen cell within each of the N elements of the set which can be addressed by the refresh counter. The next repeated step is applying a number X of refresh clock pulses with the restorer being operated in the test operating mode before the guaranteed minimum retention time has elapsed. The next repeated step is checking whether the states of the chosen cells set by the operation of the restorer corresponds to the predetermined states after the application of the X refresh clock pulses.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, Y equals N/2.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the method includes the following additional steps. The first step is presetting a defined count with X less than N at the refresh counter; an alternative is identifying instantaneously the existing count with X less than N. The next step is writing a known information item at the address of a chosen cell within each of the N. The next step is applying a number X of refresh clock pulses to the chosen cell group with the restorer being operated in the test operating mode before the guaranteed minimum retention time has elapsed. The next step is checking whether the states of the chosen cells set by the operation of the restorer corresponds to the predetermined states after the application of the X refresh clock pulses. The next step is writing a known information item at the address of a chosen cell within each of the N elements of the set which can be addressed by the refresh counter. The next step is applying a number Nxe2x88x92X+1 of refresh clock pulses with the restorer being operated in the test operating mode before the guaranteed minimum retention time has elapsed. The next step is checking whether the states of the chosen cells set by the operation of the restorer corresponds to the predetermined states after the application of the Nxe2x88x92X+1 refresh clock pulses.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, X equals Nxe2x88x921.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, an assigned amplifier reads the information stored in the cell. A signal source produces an output signal that leads to the information stored in the cell being read into the assigned sense amplifier. And, the restorer contains a switch. The switch accesses the respectively selected cell in the refresh operating mode to allow the output signal of the signal source to become active at the cell, and then, once this signal has been decoupled, to couple the output of the sense amplifier to the cell for rewriting the information that was read. The method with applied with this arrangement includes in the refresh operating mode setting the output signal of the signal source to a value that leads to the production of the cell state predetermined for the test operating mode when the selected cell is accessed. The next step is coupling the output signal of the signal source to the cell with the switch for the duration of the access, while decoupling the output of the sense amplifier from the cell.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a method for testing a refresh device of an information memory. The refresh device refreshes the information stored in a multiplicity of cells of the information memory as a state of each respective cell before a guaranteed minimum retention time has elapsed. The restore includes a switch. Each cell has a bit line. The method includes providing a refresh selector for selecting memory cells to be refreshed. The next step is providing a sensor sensing the state of each cell selected by the selector. The next step is providing a restorer for setting each selected cell into a fresh state, which, in a refresh operating mode of the restorer that effects the refreshing, represents the information derived from the sensed state. The next step is verifying the states of the cells that are to participate in the test at the beginning of the test. The next step is operating the restorer in a test operating mode in which a fresh state that it is to be set for each participating cell is in each case a predetermined state that differs perceptively from the previously verified state before the guaranteed minimum retention time elapses after this verification. The next step is checking whether the states of the participating cells set by this operation of the restorer correspond to the predetermined states. The next step is accessing the respectively selected cell with the switch in the refresh operating mode. The next step is precharging the bit line of the cell with an output signal of a signal source. The next step is decoupling the signal source. The next step is reading out the information item which is stored in the cell into an assigned sense amplifier by driving the associated word line, which subsequently couples the output of the sense amplifier to the cell for the purpose of rewriting the information that was read. The next step is setting the output signal of the signal source to a value during the refresh operating mode which when the selected cell is accessed, produces a cell state which is predetermined for the test operating mode. The next step is coupling the output signal of the signal source to the cell with the switch during precharging, while decoupling the output of the sense amplifier from the cell.
As the basic principle, the test method according to the invention includes the following steps:
that, at the beginning of the test, the states of the cells that are to participate in the test are verified;
that, before the elapsing of the guaranteed minimum retention time after this verification, the restorer is operated in a test operating mode in which the fresh state that it is to set for each participating cell is in each case a predetermined state which differs perceptively from the previously verified state;
that a check is made to determine whether the states of the participating cells set by this operation of the restorer correspond to the predetermined states.
The invention is fundamentally based on two insights. One insight is that the abovementioned problems during refresh tests ultimately stem from the fact that the intended operation of the restorer includes the job of restoring in the respectively selected cell an information item which is the same as the previously sensed information item. Secondly, it was recognized that a deliberate departure from this intended operation, namely a test operating mode with the job of restoring an unambiguously different information item from the one sensed, can reveal practically all possible defects in all the constituents of the refresh device. In other words, any defect that would or might adversely affect the success of a genuine refresh operation also manifests itself discernibly in the result of said test operating mode of the restorer. Thus, the test operating mode according to the invention circumvents the abovementioned problems, and the test result nevertheless retains unrestricted meaningfulness.
The verification of cell states, which takes place at the beginning of the test, may consist in sensing the states of the affected cells, if they are still unknown, e.g. by normal read-out of the information stored therein. Alternatively, the verification may be effected by writing to the cells some known information item by means of a normal writing operation (so that the reading is superfluous).
This known information item need not be identical for all of the affected cells, but it is preferably identical, so that all these cells assume the same known state. This has the advantage that the cell states that are subsequently to be set in the test operating mode of the restorer can also be identical to one another, which simplifies this operation and also the subsequent evaluation. All that needs to be fed into the restorer at a suitable location (where the level which describes the information of the previous cell state is otherwise present) is some defined fixed level which leads to a cell state which can be distinguished from the written state. This new (xe2x80x9cfreshxe2x80x9d) cell state need not even unambiguously describe a memory information item; it may also be some intermediate state. Preferably, however, in order to facilitate the evaluation, the cell state to be newly set is assigned to one of the possible memory information items, for instance a xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, in the case of binary memory cells, if the previously written information item is a xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d.
In this specific embodiment, after a cycle which has been performed in the test operating mode of the restorer, all the affected memory cells contain a xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d if the refresh device is free from defects. If a xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d appears somewhere, it can be concluded that the refresh device has a malfunction with regard to the relevant cell (or cell group).
As already mentioned further above, refresh selectors often contain a refresh counter which can be advanced by refresh clock pulses cyclically over a respective counting range encompassing N counts (0 to Nxe2x88x921) in order to address a set of N cells or cell groups of the memory in cyclic repetition for the refresh. In these cases, the test method according to the invention is preferably carried out in such a way that after a known information item has been written to the cells that are to participate in the test, and before the minimum retention time has elapsed, the refresh counter is advanced by successive clock pulses, with the restorer being operated in the test operating mode, in order to set the successively addressed cells into the xe2x80x9cnewxe2x80x9d states which are predetermined by this operating mode. Afterward, a check is made to determine the extent to which these new states have actually been reached.
If this test has been carried out over exactly N clock pulses, it should be assumed that all N addresses W0 to WNxe2x88x921 for the N elements of the set of cells or cell groups that is to participate have been traversed. However, this assumption would be justified only if the counter and the decoder that translates the count into the respectively assigned address operate correctly. If this ideal condition is met, then a test cycle with exactly N clock pulses reveals whether, for each address generated, the respectively assigned element of the set was actually reached by the restorer. In other words, a simple test with N clock pulses is only expedient if it can be trusted that counter and decoder are free from defects.
By contrast, if it cannot be trusted that this ideal situation is the case, the method according to the invention is preferably carried out using a particular strategy so that possible defects which can occur during refresh address generation likewise can be taken into account or even identified. Such defects may be:
i. the counter skips counts or temporarily falters over one or more pulses;
ii. the overflow of the counter (i.e. the return from the end to the start of the counting range) does not function correctly, for instance by an additional clock pulse being used up in the process;
iii. the count decoder for address generation does not function correctly nor has no connection to the counter output;
iv. a changeover switch (multiplexer) which may be present and serves for selection between normal address and refresh address is defective.
In the worst-case situation, when there are no means for indicating the count or for presetting a defined count (for instance for targeted resetting to 0) at the counter, the following test sequence is preferably realized: firstly, all N elements (cells or cell groups) to be selected from the set participating in the test are set by normal writing into a known state (for example to L levels). Then, within the minimum retention time and with the restorer being operated in the test operating mode, N successive clock pulses are applied to the refresh counter, and the xe2x80x9cnewxe2x80x9d states of the N elements are read out. Afterward, again within the minimum retention time but with the restorer being operated in the refresh operating mode, a number Y of clock pulses are applied to the counter, where Y is some number other than an integer multiple of N (Y=N/2 is preferably chosen). Then, all N elements to be selected are once again set into a known state, and once again within the minimum retention time, this time with the restorer once again being operated in the test operating mode, N successive clock pulses are applied to the refresh counter, and the resulting states of the N elements are read out.
If all parts of the refresh device are free from defects, the two read-out processes in all N elements in each case exhibit the cell states that are predetermined by the restorer. The interposition of the Y genuine refresh operations is intended to guarantee that at least one of the two N-part test cycles comprises an overflow of the refresh counter, so that any overflow defects are manifested in the test result. In other words, it is ensured that an overflow is stepped through during the second test cycle, if this did not take place during the first test cycle. The number Y=N/2 is preferably chosen because it is the smallest of those numbers which are the farthest possible from integer multiples (including 0) of N. Thus, even in the event of any skipping and faltering during operation of the counter, there is optimal probability that the overflow will be stepped through within one or other of the test cycles.
In the case of the test sequence described above, a total of 2N+N/2 clock pulses are required for the test. Taken together, the two read-out processes give information about whether the restorer, in principle, reaches each of the N elements and whether the overflow function of the counter is operating correctly. By way of example, if, before each of the two test cycles, the binary state xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d is written at all N elements (e.g. L levels) and the state which is predetermined by the restorer describes a xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d (H levels), then each of the two read-out processes exhibits the binary state xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d (H level) at all of the elements if all parts operate in a manner free from defects. Where a xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d is read out instead of the expected xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, the refresh device has a malfunction.
If means for indicating the count status or for presetting a defined count are provided on the counter, then the test sequence can be shortened relative to the case described above. Firstly, the count status of the refresh counter is verified, i.e. read or set to a known count A (e.g. 0), and all N elements (cells or cell groups) to be selected from the set participating in the test are set by normal writing into a known state (for example all to L levels). Then, within the minimum retention time and with the restorer being operated in the test operating mode, X less than N successive clock pulses are applied to the refresh counter, and afterward the states of all N elements are read out for the first time. Afterward, all N elements to be selected are again set into a known state (e.g. all to L levels). Then, within the minimum retention time and with the restorer being operated in the test operating mode, Nxe2x88x92X+1 successive clock pulses are applied to the refresh counter, and afterward the states of all N elements are read out for the second time.
Depending on whether the number A+X is less than or greater than N, the overflow of the counter is stepped through during the second or during the first test cycle. If all parts of the refresh device operate in a manner free from defects, the following situations arise:
1) in the first case (that is to say A+X less than N),
1a) the first read-out process exhibits the state which was predetermined by the restorer in the test operating mode at the addresses WA to WA+Xxe2x88x921, and the state which was in each case verified beforehand at the remaining addresses, and
1b) the second read-out process exhibits the state that was predetermined by the restorer in the test operating mode at the addresses WA+X to WNxe2x88x921 and from W0 to WA, and the state which was in each case verified beforehand at the remaining addresses.
2) In the second case (that is to say A+X greater than N)
2a) the first read-out process exhibits the state which was predetermined by the restorer in the test operating mode at the addresses WA to WNxe2x88x921 and at the addresses W0 to WA+Xxe2x88x92Nxe2x88x921, and the state which was in each case verified beforehand at the remaining addresses, and
2b) the second read-out process exhibits the state that was predetermined by the restorer in the test operating mode at the addressees WA+Xxe2x88x92N to WA, and the state which was in each case verified beforehand at remaining addresses.
In these test sequences, a total of just N+1 clock pulses are required for the test. Taken together, both read-out processes show whether the restorer, in principle, reaches all of the elements. The read-out process after that test cycle in which the overflow of the counter was stepped through shows whether the overflow function is operating correctly.
If the entire system is designed in such a way that upon each reset (e.g. upon the initialization of the system), the refresh counter is set to 0 in a defined manner, then this count status, that is to say A=0, can also be taken as a basis at the beginning of the test sequence. As an example, suppose that X=Nxe2x88x921 and that, before each of the two test cycles, the binary state xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d is written at all N elements (e.g. L levels), and that the state which is predetermined by the restorer represents a xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d (H level). In this case, with defect-free operation, the first read-out process exhibits the binary state xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d (H level) at the addresses W0 to WNxe2x88x922 and the binary state xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d (L level) at the address WNxe2x88x921; the second read-out process exhibits the binary state xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d at the addresses WNxe2x88x921 and W0 and the binary state xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d (L level) at the addresses W1 to WNxe2x88x922. Where a xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d is read out instead of an expected xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, it can be concluded that the refresh device has a malfunction.
During the second test cycle, it is also possible for more than Nxe2x88x92X+1 clock pulses to be applied. However, a number of exactly Nxe2x88x92X+1 generally suffices for reliably identifying skipping or faltering during operation of the refresh counter over the extent of 1 clock pulse.
In customary DRAM memories having an array of N rows and M columns of memory cells (usually M=N), in each case a whole row (M cells) is selected for the refresh during normal operation by the refresh counter, by selective opening of the relevant row address line (xe2x80x9cword linesxe2x80x9d), while all the column address lines (xe2x80x9cbit linesxe2x80x9d) are open. Thus, given the presence of N rows with the word line addresses W0 to WNxe2x88x921, each of the N xe2x80x9celementsxe2x80x9d of the set to be selected by the refresh counter contains M cells in each case. In order to test whether the addressing by the refresh counter is functioning properly, it may suffice, in the method according to the invention, in the course of the test cycles, to observe in each case only one of these cells in each row, in that, during the verification of cell states before the test (e.g. during writing) and during the checking of the cell states after the test (that is to say during read-out), only one and in each case the same column address is selected.
In memory modules, the memory is often divided into a plurality of banks, i.e. into regions of word lines, so that one word line can be open at the same time in each bank. It follows from this for the refresh operation that it is possible, in principle, to simultaneously refresh cells on b word lines, if b is the number of banks.
If a dedicated refresh counter is provided for each bank, then the refresh tests according to the invention can be carried out unchanged for each bank, to be precise in parallel or serially. Otherwise, if a single counter is present for b banks, a complex behavior results. Only the selected banks are refreshed, but the common counter increments upon each refresh operation. By way of example, if two banks A and B (b=2) each with N word lines are refreshed alternately, starting with bank A, then, after N refresh events, each word line having an odd ordinal number is refreshed in A and each word line having an even ordinal number is refreshed in B. This behavior can also be checked using the refresh test method according to the invention, by appropriately extending the test patterns described above. Specifically, using the cell states which are read out in each case after a refresh device test operating mode according to the invention, it is possible to identify malfunctions of the refresh device during parallel refreshing, during serial refreshing and during refreshing according to a mixed pattern, if the test pattern is extended appropriately.
In order to complete the test method according to the invention, practically no additional hardware is necessary on the refresh device to be tested. The only modification that has to be made is to provide a possibility of changing over between the normal refresh operating mode and the test operating mode of the restorer. It is the case in particular if, in a preferred embodiment of the invention, the cell states are verified before the test operation by the same information item in each case, such as the L level for instance, being written to all the participating cells, that the changeover to the test operating mode is extremely simple: all that is necessary is for a single level (e.g. the H level) which can be distinguished from the L level to be provided and placed at the output of the restorer at a given time in each case.
In conventional semiconductor DRAMs with binary capacitive storage, a transistor switch is used as the restorer. This switch is present in the sense amplifier and, during the reading of a cell information item, enters a switching state in which its xe2x80x9coutput electrodexe2x80x9d is at the level that indicates the information read. During normal reading operation, directly after the reading process, with the word line (row address line) still open, a connection from said electrode to the relevant bit line (column address line) is momentarily maintained, with the result that the information read is written back to the relevant cell. The same process takes place during normal refresh operation, which is fundamentally nothing more than a reading operation (but without further processing of the output signal of the sense amplifier). In order to realize the test operating mode according to the invention, it suffices to drive said transistor switch externally, or impress on its output electrode or on the relevant bit line a potential, such that the cell state which is predetermined for the test operating mode is produced during rewriting.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a method for testing the refresh device of an information memory, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.